


С добрым утром

by above_all



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Стив не просит Ванду избавить его от всех воспоминаний. Стив в принципе не ограничивает её конкретикой.





	

— Ты можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Ванда изгибает бровь, но глаз на Стива не поднимает. Меж её пальцев струится жгучее красное, кидая отблески на разукрашенные четвёртым часом утра стены.

— Наверное, всё правда плохо, если ты пришёл ко мне. — Её голос сиплый со сна, а губы еле изгибаются в грустной улыбке.

Расспрашивать о _лишних_ подробностях она не хочет — это было бы как минимум неуважительно по отношению к Стиву. Не сказать, что Капитан успел стать ей близким другом, но чувство такта ей всё же известно. Не сказать, что она успела до конца разобраться в собственных способностях — это и удерживает её от абсолютно положительного ответа, — но измученные роджерсовы глаза в случае отказа наверняка будут сниться ей ещё долго.

*

_Запястья сводит от холода, словно по венам вместо крови пустили пятиградусную воду. Об онемевших пальцах и говорить нечего._

_Стив обнажёнными руками раскапывает снег. Бросается из сугроба в сугроб — белое окрашено красным, бурым, чёрным, — отползает от словно из-под земли вырастающих деревянных крестов с фотографиями незнакомцев, инстинктивно прикрывает ладонями голову, когда где-то в воздухе стрекочут военные самолёты. Его ладони синеют, они изодраны в кровь. И Стив сам не знает, какого исхода ждёт, сам не знает, ~~кого~~ что ищет. Пальцы не слушаются — и тогда он, прижимая их плотно друг к другу, дрожит от холода, но продолжает разгребать мерзкий колючий снег, потому что чувствует, что там что-то есть, он знает, он знает…_

_И, возможно, синее лицо, на которое неожиданно натыкаются подушечки — это то, что он искал, но совершенно не то, что ему хотелось бы найти._

*

Стив молча морщится, будто от боли. Ванда смотрит на него неверящими глазами, боится коснуться разодранной кошмарами головы. Там адски жарко и умопомрачительно холодно одновременно.

Там Стив теряет Баки.

*

_Стив лучится счастьем, едва может устоять на ногах от нетерпения. Король Ваканды смотрит на него со снисходительной улыбкой._

_Капсула, выдыхая жидкий азот, открывается медленно, и у Стива сердце заходится от предвкушения, а потом останавливается, не давая вдохнуть: во лбу Баки — аккуратное, словно от выстрела в упор, отверстие._

*

— Я знаю, что ты не можешь так рисковать, — Капитан просит едва слышно, и Ванде кажется, что редко кому удавалось видеть его _таким._ Сломленным. Пленником собственных страхов, пленником собственной нездоровой обсессии по имени «Баки». — Но я прошу тебя об этом сам, Ванда.

— У тебя должна оставаться надежда, Стив, — Ванда касается его плеча, осторожно гладит. Она прекрасно понимает, что Стивен для себя всё давно решил. Чёрт знает, сколько ему уже снятся эти сны. Чёрт знает, насколько болезненно каждое пробуждение.

— Я нужен стране, — качает головой Стив. Синяки под его глазами в тусклом освещении ночника становятся практически чёрными, а в припухшие мешки под ними, наверное, и всю скорбь не соберёшь.

Он не говорит ей про то, насколько сильна в нём, насколько глубока буквально пронесённая через льды любовь к Барнсу, но Ванде не нужно словесное подтверждение очевидного. Она _понимает._

*

Стив теряет.

Снова.

Снова.

И снова.

Просыпается с хриплым вздохом, слыша одно лишь колотящееся в ушах сердце, и ощупывает соседнюю ледяную сторону постели. Мнёт простыни, нервно сглатывает, ~~в который раз~~ расставляет в голове всё по местам: падение — Зимний Солдат — Баки — криокапсула в Ваканде. Дальше они пока не ушли, и Баки, наверное, правда в безопасности, и пора бы понимать это уже и мозгом, и сердцем. Но сколько Роджерс ни твердит себе одно и то же, подсознание продолжает истязать его, буквально иссушать, дразнить крайне реалистичными кошмарами. Подсознание ловит каждую мысль о том, что Баки, может, и _не вернётся_ больше, и развивает её до чудовищных размеров, сшибая Капитана с ног.

И Стив _теряет._ Снова, снова. И снова. А проснувшись, никак не может _найти._

*

Стив не просит Ванду избавить его _от всех_ воспоминаний. Стив в принципе не ограничивает её конкретикой. Он доверяет ей, как доктору, выслушавшему пациента и после этого самостоятельно решающему, какое назначать лечение.

И Ванда вырезает опухоль.

Едва дыша, разводя пальцами тончайшие нити важных воспоминаний, она словно скальпелем вычищает злокачественные, чёрные, на их местах затягивая надёжными узелками светлые. Само знание Баки — самое главное, что вообще есть у Стива — она не трогает, только пытается связать его с ещё не прижившимися новыми вехами памяти.

Ванда надеется сильнее, чем Стив. И Ванда знает, что если Баки ещё придёт ~~в себя~~ к Стиву, то одно это знание поможет всем узелкам распуститься в самые светлые, что только можно придумать, нити взращенной любовью памяти.

*

Когда Стив на следующее утро здоровается с ней как ни в чём не бывало, она смотрит на него напряжённо, взволнованно, но ничего не говорит. Все узелки затянуты надёжно, и взгляд Роджерса — чистый, ясный, и плечи свободно расправлены. Ванда очень надеется, что всё сделала правильно.

Она единственная знает о произошедшем, и это тяжело отчасти. Это — огромный груз ответственности, это — жизнь чужая, в которую ей дозволено было проникнуть. Это — любовь Стива к Баки, которая заложена в Роджерсе буквально на уровне ДНК. Ванда осознаёт, что последнему никуда не деться, что у Капитана толком выбора не было, но ей всё равно не по себе.

Она единственная видит, что чистота и ясность во взгляде Стива будто замещают в нём что-то чувственное, что-то _человеческое._ Ванда больше не беспокоится о режиме сна Капитана, не волнуется о его душевном состоянии, но она уверена: взгляни она на мир его глазами — поймёт, что в нём сейчас нет и половины тех цветов, что такими яркими были до момента избавления от воспоминаний.

Она единственная понимает, что Стив словно чувствовал, что скоро будет нужен: их, ещё толком не пришедших в себя после чёртова Соковианского соглашения, сдёргивают с места, потому что они _незаменимы_ там, куда их бесцеремонно высылают.

В тишине, нарушаемой только шумом турбин самолёта, Ванда засыпает на плече Клинта, а просыпается уже от грохота и обжигающего жара.

*

Их подбивают, и Стиву достаётся больше всех.

_Гляди, Америка, твоего героя легко вывести из строя всего одним ударом._

Стив лежит в коме уже четыре дня, и, наверное, Мстители — это всё-таки лучшая команда, что вообще могла его окружать. Их интерес к самочувствию Стива словно ненавязчивый, ненарочный, но Ванда видит и буквально чувствует волнение каждого из них.

Стив лежит в коме уже четыре дня, и на пятый Ванда от неожиданности давится горячим кофе, когда замечает у палаты Капитана знакомую спину с проблеском стальной руки из-под рукава толстовки.

*

Стив спит без снов уже четыре дня, и на пятый, когда он начинает дышать чаще-чаще-чаще, первым, что он слышит, оказывается тихое:

— С добрым утром.

Стив медленно поворачивает голову на _до боли знакомый_ звук.

Все узелки в его голове рвутся, а затем аккуратно расплетаются на важнейшие светлые нити. Ванда облегчённо выдыхает где-то за дверью.

 _Нашедшийся_ Барнс любит Стива в ответ сильнее, чем только можно себе вообразить. И вряд ли он собирается ещё когда-то _теряться._


End file.
